Harry Potter and Taking Control of Destiny (Part One-Revised)
by neonninja99
Summary: My story: Harry Potter and taking control of your own destiny has been revised! Enjoy the better grammar, descriptions, and about 2000 words in extra length. Follow Harry, Hermione, and OC Harleigh in their first year of Hogwarts as they save the philosopher's stone. Evil!Weasleys, and potentially Evil!Dumbles; there may even be a Good!Draco in this story. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, though that would be awesome.

AN: HEY GUYS! So recently I have decided to rewrite and (hopefully) actually complete this series that I started years ago. The plot is the same as before, but the writing style is slightly different, and the grammar is better (hopefully). Well the real reason for me doing this, is that i recently graduated high school and have found a lot of time on my hands. Hopefully you enjoy!

Eleven year old Harry Potter walked into Madam Mulkin's Robes for All Occasions by himself; Hagrid had left him a moment ago and told him he'll meet him at Olivander's afterwards. The nervous boy wandered around the store looking for Madam Mulkin.

"Another Hogwarts student?" An old woman that was measuring a blond boy in the back asked Harry.

"Yes maim," Harry said sitting on a chair nearby.

About a minute later Madam Mulkin finished measuring the blond boy, "So you're going to Hogwarts too? Are you in first year?" The boy asked hopping off the stool; he stood on for Madam Mulkin.

"Yes, I am," Harry said, "Are you a first year too?"

"Young man, you're next," Madam Mulkin said motioning Harry over.

"Yeah," The blond boy said happily, "By the way are you a pureblood, half-blood or a muggleborn?"

"I'm not quite sure; my parents were magical, but they died when I was a baby," Harry replied as he raised his arms so Madam Mulkin could measure his arms.

"Your robes will be done in an hour," Madam Mulkin said giving Harry a gentle pat so he'd hop off the stool; she moved on to a bushy haired girl.

"Oh, well I'm Draco Malfoy," He said holding his hand out for Harry to shake it.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

"Really? I've learned a lot about you," Draco said as they walked out of the robe shop.

Harry looked at Draco confused, "Oh, okay," he said with a sigh.

"I have to get going Harry, but I have to tell you something before I go," Draco said, "I want us to be friends, but my father, he supports the dark lord so if I don't act like I support him too; I don't know what he'll do to me. So I'm warning you now; for my behaviour at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about it Draco; I understand," Harry said waving goodbye to the other boy before heading over to Olivander's to get his wand. When he opened the door to the wand shop an old man with white-ish, grey-ish hair came rolling in on the ladder that had wheels.

"Ah, Mr. Potter; I wondered when I would see you here. I remember like it was just yesterday I sold the wands to your parents," The old man, who Harry guessed was Olivander said, "Now try this."

Harry took the wand and gave it a gentle wave; it caused multiple rows of wands to fly off their shelves.

"No, no defiantly not," Olivander grabbed the wand out of Harry's hand and gave him another that destroyed the flower pot that sat on his desk, "No," Olivander moved through the isles saying, "Hmm, curious, very curious."

"What is curious sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Here try this," Olivander said, handing Harry another wand; this time Harry glowed gold and silver.

The rest of Harry's trip was uneventful other than Olivander saying his wand has a brother who belongs to Voldemort and receiving a snowy white owl which he named Hedwig; the name of which he got from a text book.

Harry spent the rest if the summer in his new room, which was Dudley's second bedroom, reading his text books for school and doing his chores. On September 1st the Dursley's drove Harry to Kings Cross Station; two hours before his train was due to leave. Not knowing where to go or what to do with his extra two hours, Harry decided to explore the station. When Harry arrived to platforms nine and ten, he looked around hearing a familiar voice; the voice of the girl who Madam Mulkin helped right after him.

"Come on mom; come on dad," The girl said excitedly.

"Relax Hermione, the train doesn't leave for another two hours," A woman, who Harry guessed was the bushy haired girl's mother.

"Um, excuse me," Harry spoke nervously to the little family of three, he slowly approached them.

"Yes," Hermione's father said with a smile that instantly calmed Harry.

"Would you, um, happen to, um, know where, um...," Harry tried to say, but his eyes traced Hermione's features.

"Platform 9 ¾?" Hermione asked excitedly, "I do! Professor McGonagall said to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Here watch; bye mom and dad, I'll see you at Christmas!"

Hermione gave her parents a quick hug before running through the barrier, pushing her luggage in front of her; Harry followed with a hooting Hedwig.

Harry was amazed when he saw the giant, cherry red train; it was like a dream. The platform was nearly empty with only a few of the students and their families that arrived early.

"Amazing isn't it," Hermione said with a smile; she let out a sigh before heading over to where the trunks were being loaded onto the train.

"Most definaitely," Harry said in awe; he shook his head of thoughts before running to catch up with Hermione.

One of the prefects levitated the two first years' stuff onto the train and they went to find their seats.

"Hold up Hermione!" Harry yelled as Hermione raced to the aisle.

"Come on Harry! We need to find a seat," She yelled, turning momentarily to grab Harry's arm and pulled him towards the back of the train.

"But Hermione, we're the only ones here," Harry yelled constantly almost tripping over his own feet, "We're practically the only ones here!"

Hermione's head whipped back and forth between each compartment as she looked for the perfect one. "Here!" She yelled excitedly, opening a compartment door, "Have you read your text books yet?" She plopped herself down and pulled out her copy of Hogwarts: A History from her bag she had slung over her shoulders.

"Yeah, every single one of them; have you?" Harry answered with a question.

Hermione gapped in shock, "I thought I'd be the only one."

"So what? I think reading is awesome," Harry said with a smile, pulling out his own book.

"Really?" Hermione asked, not 100% believing the boy in front of her.

"Of course," He said as he made himself comfortable and started reading.

The two friends sat reading their text books' occasionally looking over the top of their books to make sure the other was still there; that was until a red haired boy opened the door.

The boy's eyes skimmed around the compartment before landing on Harry before he said, "Don you mind if I sit; everywhere else is full?"

Harry looked to Hermione who shrugged, "I don't see why not," He said.

After that Harry and Hermione's eyes never left their pages.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and you are?" Ron asked, trying to gain Harry's attention.

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione; Please be quiet we are trying to read if you don't mind," Harry grumbled.

Ten seconds later the compartment door was once again opened.

"Anything off the trolley dears," Asked the Trolley Witch.

"No thanks, I'm all set," Ron said holding up a few smashed sandwiches.

"Would you like anything Hermione?" Harry asked, showing Hermione the few galleons he had in his pocket.

Ron eyes lit up at the sight of the handful of wizarding money.

"I don't want you spending your money on me Harry; it's okay," Hermione said politely; causing Harry to smile.

"No it's okay; if you want something, I don't have a shortage of money," Harry said.

"Yeah, sod off; let the boy buy some candy," Ron hissed.

Both Harry and Hermione glared at the red head.

Shaking his head in disgust, Harry held out his money to the waiting woman. "I'll take the lot, please," he said with a cheesy half-smile.

"Sure thing," the plump witch said with a bright smile, "That'll be five galleons."

Harry traded five gold coins for the candy, and the cheerful trolley witch left to refill her trolley.

Harry settled back into his spot with his arms full of sugary, wizarding sweets. "Take what you want," he announced; when he saw Ron reach for a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, he quickly added, "Hermione."

A devilish scowl spread across Ron's reddening face as his hand snapped to his side. He let out a low growl as he watched the boy, who was suppose to be his friend, eat candy with a mudblood bookworm.

A young girl, with wild red-brown hair and bright blue eyes opened the compartment door. "Has anyone seen a toad by any chance?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"No, I'm sorry," Harry replied politely.

The girl sighed as her shoulders sagged, "Okay thank you anyways, but if you do see the toad later can you look for me or a boy named Neville Longbottom? It's his toad, and I really want to get it back to him."

"Okay," Harry smiled. "Would you like any candy for your search? We still have a lot left," he continued.

"Um," she scratched her neck, "Sure. I'm Harleigh, Harleigh Lestrange, and you are?"

"I'm Hermione, this is Harry," Hermione stopped smiling as she continued with, "And this... this is Ron."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ron exclaimed with a sharp jump from his seat.

Harleigh's eyes widened in shock, and her back stiffened.

"You offered this spawn of a deatheater some of your candy, but you won't let me?!" Ron yelled; his hair was starting to match his red face. "I'm supposed to be your best mate!" He continued.

"I-I-I," Harleigh gulped, "I'm sorry, I'll just go."

Harry reached out to grab her wrist before Harleigh made it out of the compartment. "No, please don't go because of him," he said softly before letting go of her wrist and turning to Ron. "I am not your 'best mate'. I don't even like you! You have been nothing but rude to Hermione since you got here, and now you lashed out at Harleigh because I didn't give you candy! They have done nothing to you, so if anyone is leaving, it'll be you." He hissed.

"Whoa," Harleigh gasped looking between Harry, whose fists were clenched at his sides, and Ron, who just looked plain confused.

Ron grumbled something incoherent under his breath before racing out of the compartment, pushing Harleigh as he went.

"Um, thank you for standing up for me Harry; no one has ever done that for me before," Harleigh graciously said with a small smile, "But I really have to get back to looking for Neville's toad."

"No problem, the prat deserved it," Harry said, "See you at Hogwarts?"

Harleigh nodded, "See you both there," she said, and with a wave, she left.

For a magical train, the ride was ridiculously long, but eventually they finally arrived at Hogmeade Station.

Harry and Hermione left the train rather quickly, in hopes of avoiding a certain red-head along the way. The two new friends thought the boy was rude, immature, and impulsive; they both agreed that they wanted nothing to do with him.

"First years! First years, come this way!" The booming voice of Hagrid, the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts, was what drew Harry and Hermione's attention.

Upon seeing the half-giant, Harry exclaimed, "Hagrid!"

"Hello Harry," Hagrid smiled, lowering his lantern a little as his attention went to the two first years in front of him.

"Hagrid, this is my new friend Hermione," Harry wore a face-splitting grin as he introduced his first ever friend.

"Why, hello there Hermione; it is nice to meet you," Hagrid said, "Come follow me first years!"

Hagrid lead them down a muddy path to the lake, where the first years will travel to Hogwarts for the first time on enchanted boats.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid announced.

Before either Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron jumped into their boat along with a quiet young man. The young man happened to be missing a toad.

"We'll be seeing Hogwarts in a few," Just as Hagrid said that, the infamous castle came into view.

Gasps of astonishment erupted from the numerous boats as the first years soaked in the beautiful sight.

"Watch your heads! Careful now," Hagrid boomed as they entered the cavern in which the docks were.

Hagrid made sure every student was safely out of the boats before he lead them to a set of giant wooden doors.

A hollow croak echoed throughout the cavern was heard followed by a small gasp.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked, holding the slimy creature in his large mitt.

"Yes sir," Neville said with a nervous smile, "Thank you sir."

Harleigh, who stood directly beside Neville, smirked, "I knew you'd find him Neville; you just have to have some faith."

"Thanks Harleigh," Neville replied.

"Wait here," Hagrid said, he moved to knock on the door, and an older woman, who Hermione recognized as Professor McGonagall. "Here you are Professor, the first years."

"Thank you Hagrid," The Scotswoman said with an elegant bow of her head. She turned to the first years, and with a wave of her hand she said, "Follow me."

The students followed the professor inside the castle, up a large set of stairs to another set of doors; these doors were much bigger than the ones in the cavern.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the large mass of students with her head held high. Her eyes scanned the crowd before falling on Harry and Harleigh momentarily before she begins her legendary speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great-Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and Wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as possible while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," The professor spun on her heel before going through the large doors.

As the doors shut once more, chatter erupted throughout the first years.

"It seems that we have Harry Potter among us," Draco sneered as he made his way over to Harry with his two goons following him.

Harleigh joined him after she noticed where he was going. "So it seems," Harleigh smirked.

It took Harry and Hermione aback upon seeing a flip in personality from the girl they met on the train.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle and this is Harleigh Lestrange," Draco introduced with a sly smirk, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron, who continued to follow Harry around like a lost puppy, laughed.

"You think my name is funny, do you? Red hair, freckles, and hand-me down robes... you must be a Weasley. My father's told me about you; too many children than they can afford," Draco insulted before turning to Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others. I can help you there," Draco held out his pale hand for a handshake, which Harry took with a smile.

"I can always use more friends," Harry said.

"You can't be bloody serious!" Ron exclaimed. He was about to erupt in a full blown rant, but Professor McGonagall came back out from the Great Hall.

"We're ready for you now. Form a line and follow me," McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall.

Oohs and Ahs came from all the first years as the stared mesmerised at the candles floating in the night sky that was the ceiling.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky," Hermione cheerfully spoke, "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Ron mimicked her, only to receive a sharp jab in the side, and an even sharper glare from Harleigh.

"When they got to the front, McGonagall placed a three-legged, wooden stool with a worn hat on top front and center.

The worn hat had a mouth that ripped open and it began to sing, "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall erupted in a round-of-applause as the song came to a close.

McGonagall coughed loudly to gain everyone's attention, "When I call your name, you will put on the sorting hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A timid girl approached the stool slowly.

The sorting continued to go smoothly until she reached Hermione Granger.

Hermione walked up to the stool as she whispered some of the spells from her charms textbook. She gracefully sat on the stool, and when the hat was placed over her head, she felt it come to life.

"You have a very brilliant mind, Miss Granger," the hat said, "And loyal too."

"Thank you sir," Hermione thought as her cheeks went rosy in colour.

"But for your destiny, I must put you in ..." The hat then yelled, "Gryffindor!"

With a smile, Hermione hopped off the stool and practically ran over to the table of lions.

Eventually McGonagall reached Harleigh's name on her list.

Harleigh slowly stepped forward; she took deep breaths as she sat upon the old stool. Harleigh felt the sorting hat be placed on her head as she braced herself for her fate.

"Interesting, very interesting," The hat mumbled.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Patrick," Harleigh thought.

"You are a special one aren't you? No one ever remembers the name I was given. Where to put you...? You are one difficult one to sort, but you want to be put in Slytherin so your mother will be happy," Patrick realised

"She is not my mother," Harleigh hissed.

"Do not fret darling, I know. As I was saying, you also want to be placed were you will fit in best," Patrick mused, "You are brave, loyal, smart, and cunning, but for your destiny to be fulfilled you'll be..." Patrick then shouted, "Gryffindor."

Harleigh's smile didn't reach her eyes as she made her way over to where Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor table.

More names were called including Neville, who was sorted in Gryffindor; Draco, who joined Slytherin; and "Potter, Harry!"

A pin drop could be heard as everyone went silent in preparation of Harry's sorting.

Patrick, once again, came to life, "Hmm," he mused, "Very difficult, very difficult. Just like your god-sister."

"My god-sister?" Harry wondered, as his brain tried to make sense of the comment.

"You'll soon find out, my boy, now where to put you? Oh I know," Patrick then yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled, and ran over to his new friend; he completely forgot the god-sister comment for the moment. Harry's cheeks reddened as all of Gryffindor was cheering for their new addition.

After a few more people, "Weasley, Ron," was called.

Patrick wasn't on Ron's head for very long because all he said was "I know what you're up to Weasley," Then he shouted, "Slytherin!"

The whole hall was silently watching as Ron remained frozen on the stool in shock.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall urged the boy to move, "To your table, now."

The Headmaster stood up sharply, "There must have been some mistake; he can't be in Slytherin," his voice boomed, "He must be re-sorted."

"Now, now, Headmaster; you know that isn't allowed. Mr. Weasley to your table," McGonagall said sternly, as Ron dragged his feet over to Slytherin table in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The first years were gathered outside, where they were awaiting Madam Hooch to start their first flying lesson.

"Don't just stand there!" Madam Hooch yelled walking down the center of the two lines of students, "Put your hand over your broom and say 'up'!"

Draco was the first to speak up, "But Madam Hooch, I don't think it's fair that the mute would have to do this," Draco mocked as his goonies laughed.

Harleigh frowned. Draco has been teasing her ever since the sorting ceremony. Her sorting literally scared her speechless; her every thought was plagued by what ifs and what wills for when she gets home. To prove Draco wrong Harleigh held out her hand, and with a glare, she wordlessly summoned her broom. It amazed everyone, other than Draco who became red in the face.

A thin line of ruby blood leaked from Harleigh's nose, but she didn't even break her glare.

"Well done, Miss Lestrange, but I don't want you to tire yourself too much," Madam Hooch motioned to Harleigh's nose.

Harleigh's hand whipped to her nose, she quickly cleaned up the blood as the lessoned continued.

"Now mount your brooms. I want you to kick off the ground, hover for a minute than land," Hooch instructed.

It only took a moment for Neville's slight hover to go out of control, as he shot into the sky. His rememberall remained on the ground. Eventually Neville landed, but it resulted in his arm breaking and Madam Hooch had to bring him to the Hospital wing.

"Did you see his face? The great lump," Draco laughed causing the rest of Slytherin to join his laughter.

"Quit it Malfoy!" A Gryffindor yelled.

Draco strolled over to where Neville was previously standing, "Oh look here," he said as he reached down to pick up the rememberall, "Maybe if he gave this a shake he would have remembered to land on his fat arse."

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry yelled, stepping towards the Slytherin ferret.

Harleigh also stepped towards the green clad blond with her fists clenched.

"Come and get it Potter," Draco smirked as he shot into the sky on his broom.

To Draco's surprise, not only did Harry hop on his broom to go after him, but Harleigh did as well.

Instead of commenting, Hermione gritted her teeth as her best friend and house mate gain height.

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled as he levelled off his broom.

"How about I leave it in the middle of the field?" Draco joked with a raise of his eyebrow. Not even a second later, the rememberall was launched from the snakes pale hand.

Before Harry could even react, Harleigh had plucked a twig from the end of her school broom, and it was transfigured into a bat. Using the bat, Harleigh hit the rememberall towards Harry.

Harry dove for the rememberall, and right before it hit the ground, Harry caught it causing his Gryffindor housemates to burst out in cheers.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall saw the two young lions' performance, so she headed outside to investigate. Upon arriving outside, she exclaimed, "Harry Potter, Harleigh Lestrange!"

All of the first years turned to the voice of the head of Gryffindor house.

Harry and Harleigh froze; both of their faces mirrored one another with fear.

"Follow me," McGonagall snapped. She led the two first years to the defence against the dark arts class. After a swift knock on the door, it opened, and McGonagall announced, "I need to see Wood."

Oliver Wood stepped out of the classroom, and the door was closed behind him.

"I found you a seeker, and a replacement beater," McGonagall said with a smile.

"You got to be kidding me; you didn't get into bloody trouble!" Ron exclaimed as he trailed after Harry, Hermione, and Harleigh as they made their way into the dungeons for potions class.

Hermione sat with Harry, and Harleigh took a seat behind them. Ron was about to sit beside the Lestrange girl, but she waved Neville over instead.

Ron growled as he stomped away when Harleigh stuck her tongue out at him, "Mute," he grumbled going to sit in an empty seat near the back.

Out of nowhere a small piece of enchanted parchment landed on Harleigh's lap.

It read:

 _Meet me in the trophy room after dinner. –D._

Harleigh quickly stuffed the note in her robe pocket as Professor Snape came into the room with a bang of the door.

"Open to page 144," Snape spoke in his usual sleep inducing monotone voice.

HP

After dinner Harleigh was leaning against the trophy case as she waited for Draco to arrive.

It didn't take long for the Slytherin boy to show. "Harleigh, please talk to me," he said softly. Draco placed a pale hand on her arm, but she moved away sharply, "Please."

"Why," her voice cracked from underuse.

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"Why must you terrorize me with your stupid jokes? Why must you pretend to not be my friend, when you are supposed to be? What have I, Harry, or Hermione done to you?" Draco stayed silent, "Just like I thought; you are just like your father."

Harleigh went to leave, but she was stalled in her tracks when she heard Draco whisper, "I am not my father."

Harleigh spun on her heel, "Well then stop acting like him and be your own bloody person for once in your life! I thought you were kind, selfless, and true; clearly I was wrong," Harleigh let a single tear escape her eye, "Just leave me alone."

"Harleigh..."

"No Draco, I'm serious; just don't," With that Harleigh left Draco standing alone in the trophy room.

HP

It was dinner time on Halloween; Harry, and Hermione sat together as they chatted quietly.

"Have you talked to Harleigh yet?" Harry asked.

Harleigh was sitting by herself not too far down Gryffindor table. Her plate was loaded with a scoop of pasta, but she wasn't eating it, only pushing it around aimlessly with her fork.

"I've tried to get her to speak, but she hasn't said a word since the sorting," Hermione answered sadly.

Loud tweets and hoots echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"The owl mail must be here," Harry said obviously as he took a bite of his salad.

"Oh, no," They heard Harleigh speak for the first time since September first as a pure black owl dove towards where she was sitting.

Harry and Hermione watched as their classmate and friend open a cherry red envelope that came to life immediately.

"You un-grateful brat," A sharp shriek came from the envelope, "How dare you be a Gryffindor! I had to hear it from someone at work! You are a disgrace to the Lestrange name, and I hope you never forget that! You are lucky for I will not expel you from the family, but if you step out of line even once you will be Harley No-Name, is that clear?! Expect a punishment when you come home for the summer!"

The red envelope shredded itself as Harleigh jumped from her seat and ran from the hall.

"I should go after her," Hermione observed as she ran after the distressed girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

On her way out to follow Harleigh, Hermione heard Ron burst out in laughter as he exclaimed, "Haha the mute's in trouble."

Hermione ran as fast as she could as she followed Harleigh all the way into the girls' washroom.

Harleigh was crying in the last stall when she heard Hermione say, "Harleigh, are you okay in there?" from outside the locked stall door.

"Why do you care?" Harleigh asked with a sniffle.

"Harleigh, you're a nice person," Hermione said, "You shouldn't be alone if you're scared. Please come out."

Harleigh came out of the stall, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Why? So you can make fun of the 'mute' when she's down?" she walked over to the sink to clean her face. She titled her head when she noticed the snake on the sink tap, but thought nothing further of it.

"No."

"What?" Harleigh asked, she turned around to look at her dorm-mate.

"I said no. I wanted to help, to see if you were okay. I want to be your friend," Hermione reasoned.

Harleigh raised an eyebrow as she looked at the bushy-haired Gryffindor in disbelief, "You wanted to help me?" Hermione nodded, "But I thought you and your friends thought I am the spawn of a death eater and a mute."

"First off that was Ron, and second he has never been mine or Harry's friend, three clearly you can talk, and four I don't care who your family is. To me, all that matters is who you are," Hermione smiled.

HP

Harry was still eating his dinner when Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall yelling, "Troll... in the dungeons... thought you ought to know," Then the terrified professor collapsed leaving the great hall in an uproar.

"Oh no, Hermione and Harleigh," Harry whispered to himself.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore announced.

Harry, along with the rest of the students, were lead out of the Great Hall, but Harry made a turn leaving the students and headed towards the girls' washroom. Not even noticing that he was being followed by one: Ronald Weasley.

HP

"We should head back to the Great Hall before yur friends get worried," Harleigh suggested and Hermione nodded in agreement.

The girls were frozen in their tracks when their sights landed on the large mountain troll. The girls screamed as they ducked, so they wouldn't get hit by the troll's wooden club.

Hermione and Harleigh ducked under the sinks when they heard Harry burst into the washroom and call for the troll's attention.

"Harry help!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Distract it!" Harleigh yelled pulling Hermione backwards and out of the troll club's path.

"Oi, pea-brain!" Harry yelled as the troll turned to him.

Hermione went to go help Harry, but she was pulled down by the back of her robes.

"Stay down Hermione," Harleigh whispered before turning to look at Harry, "Get it to raise its club over its head!"

"How exactly would I do that?" Harry asked as he was almost hit with the club once more.

"Just try," Harleigh's voice cracked, "Please."

"Okay, let's do this," Harry hyped himself, "Hey you big dumb troll! You can't get me!"

"Be careful guys," Hermione called out, as Harleigh left her under the sinks.

The troll did exactly what Harleigh wanted him to; as the troll raised his club Harleigh yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club slipped from the troll's smelly hand, and Harleigh cancelled the spell.

The club hit the troll square in the forehead, officially knocking it out.

Ron ran into the washroom, followed by a few professors.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded answers, "Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

"Well, Professor," Hermione began, "I thought I could..."

"There's no need to lie Hermione," Harleigh said stepping forward; hearing her voice startled the professors. "I was having a hard time lately with Ron here making fun of me, and then I had a letter come in from my mother. I just wanted some time alone, and Hermione came in here to make sure I was okay. My guess is that Harry is here to warn us about the troll, and Ron... he's probably here to take credit for the troll."

Ron sneered, as his face reddened, "I'm not here to take credit! I've been here the whole time; I am the one who took down the troll and saved you all!" he exclaimed.

"Liar," Both Harleigh and Hermione simultaneously yelled.

"No I'm not!" Ron shot back.

"Now that is enough Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "Ten points from Slytherin for your lies Mr. Weasley, and ten points to Gryffindor for each of you for sheer dumb luck. Now back to your dormitories."

HP

It was Gryffindor's first Quidditch game of the season, and they were facing Slytherin's team. Unfortunately for Harleigh, George Weasley had injured himself during one of his pranks, and Harleigh has to take his place.

As it was now November, the air was cold, and the morning dew had frozen to frost across the Quidditch field. That morning the new Gryffindor players ate breakfast nervously in the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione sat beside one another with Harleigh and Neville directly across from them. Harry and Hermione only got closer to Harleigh ever since the events of All Hallows' Eve. Harleigh is no longer teased about being a mute, but she is now teased about being a bookworm alongside Hermione. Harry, of course, stands up for his two best friends at every chance he gets.

"You two should eat something," Hermione said as she worriedly looked between the two new Quidditch players.

Neville nodded in agreement.

"Not hungry," Harry grumbled, pushing around the small bit of scrambled eggs around his untouched plate of food.

"Same," Harleigh agreed, not even looking up from the copy of Quidditch Through the Ages that Hermione lent her a few days ago.

"But you guys have to eat something before the game," Hermione begged as she took a bite of her bacon.

"Yeah, you guys might want to get up your strength if you even want a chance to beat Slytherin," Ron smirked at the nervous Gryffindors, "Because when Slytherin, and they will, they will be in first place for the cup. And Gryffindor..., they will not."

Harleigh laughed, "Sure buddy, you are entitled to your own opinion; no matter how wrong it maybe," Harleigh said, standing up from her seat to make herself look bigger, "Slytherin won't win if I have anything to say about it."

"Yeah, I am so scared of you," Ron teased, "You are nothing, but a stupid Gryffindor that was too terrified to even talk for the first two months of school." Ron pushed her to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Harry shot up angrily, causing the candles to flicker with accidental magic. Only Hermione's hand on his shoulder calmed him down.

"Calm down Harry, he isn't worth it," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Fine," Harry huffed as he sat back down, and stuffed his face with food to distract himself.

"Haha, the stupid bloody Gryffindor can't even defend her worthless self," Ron continued to bully Harleigh, shoving her again just as she was getting herself off the ground.

"That's it," Harry said, launching himself over the table to grab Ron's robes in one hand, and he prepared to punch him with the other.

"Harry stop!" Harleigh yelled getting up off the ground, "Both of you enough! Nothing, and I really mean nothing, Ron ever says has any meaning to me. The rat isn't worth getting into trouble over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry mumbled letting Ron go.

"Stupid bitch," Ron grumbled loud enough everyone around him to hear.

Harry went to launch himself at the weasel red-head, but the Slytherin was already on the floor with a bloody, broken nose.

Harleigh gasped as her eyes widened. Standing beside her was Draco who was wringing his hand in pain. "Draco," She whispered in shock.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, as his eyes practically scanned the Gryffindor to make sure she's not hurt.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Harleigh gapped, "But why?"

"The bastard deserved it," Draco gave her a small smile, which cause Harleigh to smile back; "I've got to go."

Draco left Harleigh, smiling after him.

"I demand to know what happened here!" Snape ordered, as he marched over to where the incident happened at Gryffindor table.

Ron scrambled from the ground with one hand over his nose, "I was just walking past the table professor, and Potter launched himself at me for no reason," he lied.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for hitting another student," Snape smirked, clutching at the chance to get James Potter's son in trouble.

"Um, excuse me professor, um, you can't exactly do that," Harleigh mentioned shyly.

"And why exactly can I not punish a student, Miss Lestrange?" Snape growled as he took a limped step closer to the timid Gryffindor.

"Because you know that that isn't what happened here, Professor," Harleigh said, using her Gryffindor courage to stand up to the potions professor.

"And how exactly would I know that?" Snape sneered.

"Because I saw you out of the corner of my eye the whole time professor," Harleigh said as a challenging smirk spread across her face, "You watched the whole thing with a smirk on your face. I am certainly not stupid enough to believe you weren't happy when Mr. Weasley was making fun of me and the other Gryffindors. Plus I saw you wince when Draco hit Mr. Weasley; therefore, your point deduction is invalid. Now professor, if you don't mind, my friend here wisely told me I should eat before the Quidditch match. You know the one where Gryffindor will be Slytherin in."

Harleigh ignored Snape fuming and the cheers of her fellow Gryffindors as she loaded her plate with some pancakes and bacon.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable, Miss Lestrange. That will be 100 points from Gryffindor, and detention every night for two weeks for your cheek," Snape growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Harleigh waved him off.

Unknown to Snape, McGonagall was standing behind him and had witnessed the whole thing.

"150 points to Miss Lestrange for standing up for your friends when they've been wronged even at risk to yourself. Mr. Potter for defending your friend's honour, and for your self control when facing an aggravating situation; you are awarded 50 points. 25 points to Miss Granger for calming down a fellow housemate in a time of need," Professor McGonagall awarded, much to Snape's distain. "Also , 100 points from Slytherin for Mr. Weasley's unbelievable behaviour, and for Mr. Malfoy hitting another student. Miss Lestrange will not be attending any of your detentions because she will be with me doing extra-credit work.

The students watch in shock as Snape marched away like a child who had their toys were taken away.

HP

Right before the match, Oliver Wood had gathered his team for a pep talk.

"Alright men," Oliver said.

"And woman," Harleigh and one of the chasers, Angelina Johnson added.

"And woman," Oliver rolled his eyes, "This is it."

"The big one," Fred Weasley said.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George, who joined the team for the pep talk before heading to the stands to watch, continued. He gained a glare from Oliver, but a giggle from Harleigh.

Fred leaned towards the two first years and whispered, "We know Oliver's speech off by heart. We were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," Oliver snapped, "This is the best team Gryffindor has had in years, we're going to win, and I know it!"

"Alright, it's time. I'll see you guys out there," George said with a smile. He waved the team off before heading to sit with his friend Lee Jordon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

After visiting Hagrid; Harry, Hermione, and Harleigh made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"What does Nicolas Flamel have to with any of this?" Harry pondered out loud.

"Well Harry, I guess we'll have to do some research," Hermione cheered at the thought of doing research.

Harleigh broke out of her thoughts, "There's no need Hermione," she said as they entered the common room.

"What is it Harleigh? What do you know?" Harry asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione continued.

"Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" Harry finished.

"You know its creepy when you guys finish eatch others' thought like this," Harleigh pointed out, as she strayed from topic.

"Harleigh!" Both Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sorry, um, Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone. The stone turns any metal into pure gold," Harleigh explained.

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head, "It also produces the elixir of life," she added.

"So?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"It makes the drinker immortal," Both Gryffindor girl's said at once.

"So you think someone is trying to steal the stone for...,"Harry trailed off, knowing that they all knew who.

"Voldemort," Harleigh confirmed causing Hermione to flinch, "Hermione you can't be flinching like that. When you do, it puts fear into the name, when it's just a name; a stupid name at that."

"I guess," Hermione said, unsure.

HP

When Christmas morning came Harry, Harleigh, Hermione (Who got permission from her parents to stay), and three of the Weasley clan were all that was left in Gryffindor tower.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Hermione yelled, as she jumped up and down on her knees on the edge of Harleigh's bed.

"Whoa Hermione," Harleigh grumbled, "Jeez, what time is it?"

Hermione stopped jumping to think for a moment, "Um, like six I think," she said.

"Hermione," Harleigh whined, pulling her scarlet blanket over her head, "Go away and wake me up in another four hours."

Hermione laughed, she pulled down Harleigh's blanket, and whined back, "But Harleigh, it's Christmas, don't you want to see if you got anything?"

"No," Harleigh grumbled as she sit up to fix her messy red-brown locks so they didn't completely block her blue eyes, "Because I know I didn't get anything."

"Why would you say that?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows curiously and titled her head.

"Um, no reason," Harleigh said, throwing off her blanket and sitting up quickly, "Let's go then." Harleigh jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

HP

"Harleigh, wait up!" Harry heard Hermione call as the girls came rushing down the stairs.

Harry was sitting in one of the plushy red chairs by the fire as he waited for the girls to come down. Harleigh came rushing down stairs as Hermione followed her with a red face.

"Harleigh, why did you run like that?" Hermione asked, gapping for breath.

"No reason," Harleigh answered hoping it would go unnoticed that she avoided the subject, "Oh hey Harry!"

"Hey Harleigh, hey 'Mione," Harry greeted.

Hermione furrowed her eyed brows, "'Mione?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, if you don't like it I do have to call you that," Harry sputtered with a worried expression, "It kind of just slipped out."

"I kind of like it," Hermione blushed.

Harleigh gagged and the other two Gryffindors looked towards her with worried expressions, but they moved on quickly.

Hermione crawled over to the nicely decorated Christmas tree, and she pulled some of the presents out from under it."Here's one for you Harry, it's from me," Hermione handed the boy a neatly wrapped box; the wrapping was silver with blue snowflakes. Hermione grabbed another box with the same wrapping and handed it to Harleigh, "I know you weren't expecting anything Harleigh, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve anything. I may not know you very well but my mom thought you'd like this."

"Um, I-I don't know what to say," Harleigh said looking at the small box in the palm of her hand, "Um, thank you."

"Open them!" Hermione exclaimed with a clap.

Harleigh and Harry carefully opened the neatly wrapped parcels; Harleigh got hers opened first.

"Oh my Hermione, it's beautiful," Harleigh pulled a charm of two wolves cuddling their new born wolf cub out of the box.

"You can either put it on a charm bracelet or get a chain and make it a necklace," Hermione said with a smile. She was glad her newest friend likes the charm.

"Come on Harry, I want to see what Hermione got you," Harleigh said as she continued to let her fingers to run over the charm which she put it back in the box.

Harry finished opening his box t fins a crystal deer and does with their necks wrapped around each other, like they were in a hug.

"Wow, this is amazing," Harry said as he expected his gift with awe.

"You really like it?" Hermione asked with a face-splitting smile.

"Yeah it's amazing," Harry replied. He didn't actually know why he loved it so much, but it was the fact that he did that mattered.

"Can I see it?" Harleigh asked.

"Yeah here," Harry handed Harleigh his gift as he and Hermione went back to the tree to pass out more gifts.

"These are truly amazing Hermione, you have to ask your mom where she got these for me," Harleigh said in amazement.

"Yeah, I'll ask her," Hermione said.

"I got a pence from my aunt and uncle," Harry said sifting through the gifts, "And something from the Weasleys."

"Really I wonder why," Hermione said dragging the remaining presents over to their spots.

"Open it," Harleigh said.

Harry ripped open the package to reveal a handmade jumper just as the Weasley twins came down.

"Hey guys!" Harleigh exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Hey little sister!" The twins exclaimed, wrapping Harleigh into a hug.

The twins had decided to cast out Ron and pretend Harleigh was their sister instead.

"Hey, oh it looks like mom made you a Weasley Jumper too," Fred pointed out.

"Quick question: why are you wearing each other's jumper?" Harleigh asked, "Or are you Gred, and Forge?"

"How is it you know the difference between us?" Fred asked.

"Not even our own mother can do that," George added.

"Fred, you have a small scar right below your left earlobe; and George, your hair is just a slight bit lighter," Harleigh answered with a smirk.

"I still don't see it and you just pointed it out," Harry said as his eyes bounced from Fred to George and back again.

"Neither do we," George said placing his elbow on Harleigh's shoulder to lean on her.

"And we're the twins," Fred continued.

"Well, we're off to breakfast," George continued.

"Bye!" They said together.

When the twins left, Hermione handed Harleigh and Harry one more present each.

"I don't know who they're from exactly; there's not tags on them," Hermione said with a shrug.

Harleigh's was a necklace with a moon made up of deep blue sapphires that matched her eyes. Harry's was the invisibility cloak.

"There's a tag on mine!" Harleigh said, "It's says: 'This is your mother's, wear it with pride'. Does yours, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "It says, 'your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very happy Christmas to you.' Weird," Harry said.

"Hey, I can put the charm Hermione gave onto the necklace," Harleigh said as she slipped the wolf charm onto the silver chain. "Harry, can I see the note?" she asked.

Harry passed the note over with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Dumbledore," Harleigh whispered.

"What?" Harry and Hermione chorused.

"It's the Headmaster's writing," Harleigh said, "You know what, I'll be right back!" Harleigh jumped up and ran up to the girl's dorm. A minute later she came back down with a piece of parchment. "Here look," she handed Harry back his note plus the paper she brought from the dorms.

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder, only to agree with Harleigh's findings.

"This is a note I received from Dumbledore one time when he wanted me to come and visit him," Harleigh said, "The writing matches the one from the cloak."

"It does match," Hermione agreed.

"But why would Dumbledore have something of my father's?" Harry asked himself out loud.

"Who knows, maybe the old fool is up to something," Harleigh offered, and they turned to the once muted eleven year old.

"What exactly do you mean by that? He's a professor, what would he be doing?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well sorry, but first we know about the stone, the third floor, and fluffy. But there's something I noticed; on the night Draco hit Ron, Snape had a limp. I think he was trying to get past Fluffy to get to the stone for Voldemort," Harleigh explained.

"I don't understand what this has to do with Professor Dumbledore," Hermione mentioned.

"Well you know who my so-called parents are right?" Harleigh asked, as her friends nod, "Well my mother took me to Malfoy Manor one evening and Voldemort was there..."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, "Did you see him?"

"I still don't get it. What does this have to do with the professor," Hermione mumbled.

"Well no, but I heard him and I'm getting to that Hermione," Harleigh said, "So either Dumbledore is a senile old fool, or he knowingly hired a Death Eater. Who could truly say what side he's really on, or if he has hired more than one Death Eater. I would beware, for all we know Professor Quirrell could be a Death Eater."

"You don't think...," Harry trailed off.

"You never know," Harleigh shrugged.

"This is insane! These are our Professors, our mentors," Hermione stood and she paced the floor.

Harleigh rolled her eyes as she stood up, "You know what? I'm hungry," She said flattening her ice blue, moon speckled pyjamas.

"What else is new," Harry grumbled.

Harleigh shot Harry a glare over her shoulder as she headed to the portrait hole, "I'm not going to bother changing; I'll see you down there."

HP

Harleigh was halfway through her breakfast when Harry and Hermione showed. They quietly sat down either side of Harleigh.

"Well, it took you long enough," Harleigh teased with a raise of her eyebrow, as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"He got dressed Harleigh," Harry pointed out as he grabbed a plate and began filling it with eggs, bacon, and hash-browns.

"And I don't plan on getting dressed," Harleigh said with a shrugged.

"It not only seems that the stupid Gryffindor is unwanted at home, but they can't even dress themselves," The three Gryffindor's stopped mid conversation to see Ron approaching them.

"Why if it isn't the Slytherin Weasel," Harleigh smirked, "If we aren't wanted at home, what does that make you, hmm? Just as unwanted maybe, or is it the fact that you are so damn ignorant that your parents don't want to spend time with you, hmm?"

Ron just stared blankly at the Gryffindor.

"Though so," Harleigh smirked, "Now shoo fly, don't bother me."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Even though it was Christmas night, it felt like any normal night to Harleigh. Every night she would sneak out of bed once everyone was asleep, and made her out of Gryffindor tower to sit in the moonlight. But this time, someone else snuck out too.

"Harry?" Harleigh called out, startling her fellow Gryffindor, "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk," Harry shrugged with a yawn, "I can't sleep."

"Okay," Harleigh said understanding what it's like to be unable to fall asleep, "Do you mind if I come with you? I can never seem to sleep at night, especially if it's a full moon like tonight."

"I don't mind," Harry answered

"Okay," Harleigh smiled, as Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over Harleigh, and himself, "Actually, I want to show you something I found last night."

The two young Gryffindors walked out of the tower quietly, and Harry led them to a room on the floor below.

Inside the room was a large mirror standing as tall as the ceiling.

"Whoa, what is this?" Harry asked in amazement

The mirror read 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' along the top.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire," Harleigh said, "It's the mirror of Erised."

"How?"

"I read about it," Harleigh shrugged.

"It's amazing," Harry gapped.

"You may say that now, but you haven't even stepped in front of the thing yet," Harleigh smiled, with her hands behind her back. She stood in front of the mirror, smiling at its contents.

Harry slowly stepped beside Harleigh before looking into the mirror.

"What do you see Harry?" Harleigh inquired as she continued to look at the scruffy man with brown hair and brown eyes, and fancily dressed woman, with red hair and blue eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry asked in shock. His parents, the ones he doesn't remember were standing before him.

"So you see your parents too," Harleigh concluded. She took as seat on the floor, and patted beside her for Harry to sit.

Harry nodded as he leaned into the girl that quickly became one of his best friends.

"How do you know they're your parents Harry?" Harleigh asked out of curiosity. She knew Harry's parents passed when he was only one, so naturally he wouldn't remember what they look like.

Harry shrugged, "I always have this dream about them every night," he said using a small voice, "of them getting killed."

"It could be a memory," Harleigh stated leaning against Harry, while they both continued to look at their parents in the mirror.

Harry shrugged, "how did you know they were your parents?" he asked.

"The woman, my mom, she's wearing the same necklace," Harleigh answered. She reached into the neck of her pyjama top, and pulled out the chain that help the diamond sapphire moon and the wolf charm Hermione gave her earlier.

The two stared at their hearts true desire for about an hour before Dumbledore found them.

"So, you're back again Harleigh, but this time you brought a friend. Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted.

If looks could actually kill, Albus Dumbledore would be dead ten times over from the daggers Harleigh was shooting at him with her eyes.

"The mirror shows your deepest desires," Dumbledore informed them as he took a couple steps towards them to stand in front of the mirror.

"Yeah Professor," Harleigh hissed with a roll of her eyes, "We know."

"Then you must know that you can't stay here," Dumbledore said, he ignored Harleigh's eye rolls, "Many men have lost their minds trying to achieve what they see in the mirror. And some wasted away sitting in front of it."

"But isn't that what makes us human," Harleigh snapped, "For one without desires is nothing but a soulless husk of a human."

"Yes, Miss Lestrange, that is correct. But the mirror will have a new home tomorrow, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again," Dumbledore said, "Now please, return to your dormitories."

Harry nodded, pulling Harleigh up and out of the room.

When they turned a corner, two other voices could be heard. In order for them to get closer without getting caught, Harleigh suggested putting on the invisibility cloak.

"... D-d-don't know why you w-wanted t-to meet her of all p-places, Severus ..."

The two young Gryffindors peeked their heads out to see Professors Quirrell and Snape.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape hissed, practically scaring Quirrell into the wall, "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all."

Quirrell started to sputter incoherently, but Snape cut him off, "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" Snape hissed.

"B-b-but Severus, I—," Quirrell stuttered.

"You do not want me as your enemy Quirrell," Snapped Snape.

"I-I do n-not know what-t -," Quirrell was cut off once more.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about," Snape growled.

The Gryffindor Duo missed part of what Snape said next.

"—Your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't –" Quirrell stuttered

"Very well," Snape cut in, "We'll just have to have another chat soon; when you have time to talk about where it is your loyalties lie."

The Gryffindor Duo ducked back behind the corner just in time for the potions master to rush past them.

Harleigh and Harry looked at each other in shock before they raced back to the common room; only to see a very red faced Hermione in one of the chairs.

Hermione stood from the chair and her two friends mentally prepared themselves for a lashing, "Where have you two been?!" she exclaimed.

"We're sorry 'Mione," Harry apologized.

"Don't 'Mione me! Where were you two?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, please quiet down. I'll tell you where we went and why we went there, but you have to let me explain before talking, okay?" Harleigh proposed.

Hermione took a large, calming breath, "Okay explain."

"Okay, well, I usually go for walks at night because I have a hard time sleeping most nights. Tonight I happened t run into Harry who was leaving the dorms for the same reason, so I decided to show him something cool I found yesterday. We got caught by Dumbledore and got sent back here," Harleigh explained, "We also overheard Snape talking to Quirrell about the stone."

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think Harleigh was right," Harry said, "I think Quirrell is working with Snape."

"Let's not worry about this tonight," Harleigh waved him off, "I'm too tired to talk about death eaters."

Hermione nodded, "Why were you leaving Harry?" she changed the subject.

"I had a nightmare," Harry spoke in a small voice.

"The one...," Harleigh trailed off.

Harry nodded.

"Which one? I feel so left out," Hermione pouted.

"I, um, I have a reoccurring nightmare, or what Harleigh thinks is a memory, of the night my parents were killed," Harry answered with his head down as he avoided Hermione's gaze.

Hermione launched Harry into a hug, "Oh Harry, I am so sorry I reacted that way when you came in," She apologized.

Harry returned the hug. "You didn't know," he whispered into his best friend's bushy hair.

"Oh, now I feel left out," Harleigh playfully pouted.

Hermione giggled as she pulled Harleigh into the hug with one arm.

The three pulled out of the hug after about a minute.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what I would do without you," Harry said with a small smile.

"Me neither, you two are my only friends," Harleigh admitted.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrow, "But what about Draco?" She asked.

Harleigh shrugged "I don't know about him anymore. He used to be my best friend, but then we came here and I was sorted into Gryffindor. I don't know; I guess he's just like his father," she sniffled, "I'm going to try to sleep, goodnight guys."

HP

The Gryffindor Trio were sitting the corner of the common room ; the table they sat at was covered in loose parchments and an array of textbooks. Harleigh and Harry were very evidently bored while Hermione vigorously studied.

"Come on Hermione," Harry whined as he poked Hermione in the side.

"Plllleeeease come with us," Harleigh continued, "You need a break."

"Exams are ten weeks away," Harry finished.

"Will you two please stop that?!" Hermione snapped. She slammed her History of Magic textbook on the table.

The other two looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Please Hermione," Harry and Hermione begged at the same time.

"We haven't see Hagrid in a while," Harleigh continued.

"But exams are coming," Hermione whined.

"Hermione, my dear, dear friend, if you keep studying like this you'll tire yourself out," Harleigh said patting Hermione's arm softly, "Take a break, and come down to Hagrid's with us."

"But it is almost curfew," Hermione whined, she closed her book with a huff.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses! Besides we'll be back with plenty of time," Harleigh said pulling Hermione from her seat.

HP

"Down Fang, down!" Was heard through Hagrid's door after Harry knocked on it.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Harleigh," Hagrid greeted as he opened the door, "Come on in; I wanna show you some'in'."

Hagrid lead the three Gryffindors into this hut. He spun around, and took a large object from a pot over the fire.

"What is that?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"It's a dragon egg Hagrid," Harleigh shrieked, "Those are illegal! You can't have it at Hogwarts!"

"Well he's 'ine now," Hagrid smiled as he placed the egg on his table.

"But Hagrid...," Harry started.

"He can't go! He's not even born yet; where are you going to send him off to?" Hagrid asked.

"I know! The second eldest Weasley, Charlie I think his name is, he works with dragons in Romania. We can send this little fella there," Harleigh suggested.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know," Harleigh mumbled. She was going to continue but she caught a glimpse of someone in the window, "Hey!" she yelled.

Harleigh's yelling caused Draco to run.

Hermione and Harry ran after the blond Slytherin.

Harleigh turned to Hagrid before leaving, and said, "Don't worry Hagrid. I will be back for him, and he'll go to a place where you'll be able to visit him and he'll be free," Harleigh then ran off.

Harleigh continued to run until she caught up with her friends; unfortunately, they were caught by their head of house, Professor McGonagall.

"It's nice for you to join us, Miss Lestrange," McGonagall said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I am sorry Professor," Harleigh apologized as she avoided McGonagall's stern gaze.

"Very well, detention all four of you for being out past curfew," McGonagall said, "Tomorrow with Mr. Filch at eleven p.m. sharp."

"Wait, you said all four," Malfoy hissed, "What do you mean by 'all four'?"

"As good as your intentions were, Mr. Malfoy, you too were out past curfew," McGonagall answered with a smirk, "Now back to your dormitories, you lot."

HP

Filch approached the four first years that were gathered for their detention. "Follow me," he grunted. He led the four out onto the grounds with only the small light of the lamp in Filch's hand to guide the way. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking school rules again; won't you, eh? Oh yes, hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me," Filch rambled, "It's a pity they let the old punishments die out. Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, I keep 'em well-oiled in case they are ever needed. Right off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hagrid's voice was heard from within the darkness of the grounds. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want to get started."

"I suppose you'll think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" Filch teased with his usually creepy smirk, "Well, think again; it's into the forest, you're going. And I'm much mistake if you come out in one piece."

The forest, seriously? You've got to be bloody kidding me Hagrid," Harleigh rambled, "It doesn't matter how mysteriously awesome going in there is during the day, it's night, and it's dangerous. We could get killed in there."

"Just you wait until my father hears about this," Malfoy grumbled.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harleigh hissed. She gulped as they heading into the thick trees of the dark forest.

"We need to split up; we're looking for an injured unicorn. That poor thing is hurt, so shoot up a green spark if you found something, and red if there's trouble," Hagrid explained the plan. They arrived at a puddle of silvery liquid, known to wizards and witches as unicorn blood. Hagrid continued, "This is the blood. Harry and Harleigh go with Draco, and Hermione will stay with me."

"Then we get Fang!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"You scared Malfoy?!" Harleigh teased with a joyous laugh that made Draco blush.

"Fine," Hagrid answered, "But he's a bloody coward.

Fang whimpered at a noise coming from the trees, and the groups went their separate ways.

Harleigh and Draco kept looking at each other out of the corners of their eye, which Harry quickly noticed.

Harry quickened his pace with Fang to leave the other two to talk.

"Harleigh...," Draco started.

"No, Draco please don't start. You were once my best friend, and I will forever love you for that, but you've changed and not for the better," Harleigh admitted. Draco tried to cut in, but Harleigh just waved him off, "I trusted you with my life, but now... now I don't even trust you enough to hold my school books. What happened to 'I'm not my father'? The way you've been acting since we got to Hogwarts is exactly like your father. It's like you became his little puppet, and I don't know you anymore. So please, please just leave me alone."

Harleigh left Draco to catch up with Harry, who was just standing there.

A dark ghost-like figure floated over the body of the unicorn they were looking for.

Harleigh froze in her spot as the figure made its way over to her. Draco, however, spun around and ran with Fang.

A half-man half-horse creature came skidding between the kids and the figure; the creature successfully shooing the figure away.

"Harry Potter and Princess Lux, it is far too dangerous for you to be out here by yourselves," The centaur said.

Harleigh looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised.

Twigs broke behind them causing the group to look behind them to see Hagrid, Hermione, Draco, and Fang approach.

"Firenze, what's going on here?" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"It's too dangerous for Harry Potter and Princess Lux to be here, Hagrid. Take them back to the castle

immediately for their safety," Firenze hissed before he stormed off into the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I could only own HP in my dreams

"But why did he call you Princess Lux?" Hermione asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

Harleigh shrugged, "I don't have the slightest clue, my friend. Maybe he mistaken me for someone else, but I don't even know of a Princess our age or a Lux."

"Hagrid, what was that thing?" Harry changed the subject.

"Something evil, it would have to be to drink the blood of a unicorn," Hagrid mumbled. He didn't even look at the young Gryffindor.

"Why would someone want to kill a unicorn? What does drinking unicorn blood even do?" Harleigh asked.

"It can keep the drinker alive even at the brink of death," Hagrid explained, "But at a terrible cost."

Harleigh stopped in her tracks as she thought, "That this was Voldemort wasn't it?" her question stopped everyone else.

"Voldemort?" Harry gapped.

"Yeah Harry, think of it this way: what if when you defeated him when you were one, he used some sort of dark magic to keep his spirit alive," Harleigh hypothesized, "I mean they never found his body."

"Now that's enough with your imaginations, I got to get you back to your dorms," Hagrid started walking again.

HP

The three young Gryffindors continued to their conversation the next morning in the empty Gryffindor common room.

"We have to go to the Headmaster with this," Harry started which caused Harleigh to groan, "Harleigh this is important; it could be life or death. Snape is going to go after the stone to resurrect Voldemort."

"Fine," Harleigh grumbled.

"Let's go," Hermione said as Harleigh linked her arm with hers and they headed out of the Gryffindor portrait.

Immediately outside Gryffindor tower the three first years rushed to their head of house's office.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione gasped as the three tried to catch their breaths.

"But I don't like it," Harleigh whispered only to get a jab in her side from Hermione.

"Well the Headmaster isn't here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry this morning and won't be back until later," McGonagall said.

"But it's the stone!?" All three kids chorused.

McGonagall's head snapped up to look at her students, "I don't know how you learned about the stone," she said.

"Oh, come on Professor!" Harleigh exclaimed, "Professor Dumbledore said not to go to the third floor corridor, so anyone who even is slightly curious, brave, or ridiculously idiotic would check it out. So that means literally anyone!" Harleigh lowered her voice as she continued, "Please Professor, we have some reasons to believe that someone is after the stone. We're going to do something with or without your help."

"The stone is highly protected. That is ten points for talking back, now return to your dormitories, and if I find out you went anywhere near the third floor, you will be spending all free time with Filch. Am I understood?"

The three kids mumbled apologise as they left the deputy headmistress' office.

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair, "We have to do something!" he exclaimed.

"We can't just sit back and watch as Voldemort is brought back to life," Harleigh added.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione questioned, "We're just three first years."

"Hermione, we can't think that way," Harry placed a hand in Hermione's shoulder, "It only takes one person to change the world."

"Yeah, I mean, look at old Voldie and Dumbledore; they have changed the world in their own ways, yet they're just one person each," Harleigh encouraged, "And there's three of us. Think of it this way, what can't the chosen on, the smartest witch of her age, and the daughter of the most feared death eater do when we set our minds to it?"

"You're not just the daughter of a death eater, Harleigh," Hermione said; she linked her arm with Harleigh's, "You have even surpassed me in potions, and you're smart and kind. Not only that but you're our best friend."

Harleigh blushed, "Okay, enough with the sappiness, we need to do something quickly," she mumbled.

An idea popped into Harry's head, "Follow me," he said. He grabbed his friends' arms and pulled them through Hogwarts.

It didn't take long for Hermione to notice where Harry brought them, "The third floor corridor? Harry are you insane?" she exclaimed.

Harry just shook his head as he whispered the unlocking charm and opened the door.

"No, Hermione, it's brilliant! No one else will protect the stone, so we have to do it ourselves," Harleigh realized the plan.

A harp magically playing music sat in front of a sleeping Fluffy.

"Snape must have already been through," Harry motioned to the musical instrument.

"Guys wait!"

The three first years whipped around to see Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy standing about a foot behind them.

"You can't go lose more house points for Gryffindor," Neville said boldly.

"Please Neville we don't have time for this," Harleigh waved the boy off.

"Wait, I'm not done," Neville interjected, "You'll only lose points if you get caught. I'm here to keep watch."

"Thank you Neville," Harry smiled.

Neville gave a smile in return as he positioned himself outside the door.

"We need to go," Hermione mentioned as she walked over to the door in the floor.

Harry nodded as he and Harleigh moved to join her.

Harleigh looked over her shoulder, "Draco, you coming?" she asked.

Draco nodded, and with a smile Harleigh jumped into the trap door.

Harleigh landed with a soft 'oof' before she called out, "Come on, it's safe!"

Only a second later the harp stopped playing and the other three rushed to jump into the hole, one after another. The door closed behind them.

"You have to relax," Harleigh reassured her hectic friends.

"It's devil's snare," Hermione remembered.

Harleigh nodded in confirmation.

Harleigh slipped through, closely followed by Hermione, and then Harry. Draco however refused to calm as he sat alone in the moving vines.

"You have to relax," Harleigh pleaded.

"Or it will kill you faster!" Hermione yelled.

Harleigh jabbed the bushy haired girl in the side with her elbow.

"Not helping," Draco replied, fear evident in his voice.

"Draco, please, you have to listen to me. You can't let this planet beat you; you can't let it be the end of you. The end of us," Harleigh barely whispered 'the end of us'; it went unheard by the others.

Draco forced himself to calm, and the moment his feet hit the floor the arms of his favourite Gryffindor were wrapped around him.

"Oh thank God," Harleigh said with her face tucked into Draco's neck.

"Come on, we have to go," Harry said.

The first test with the flying keys was a piece of cake for the four as Harry was a seeker and Draco has ridden a broom since he was old enough to walk. The second test, however, deemed more difficult. A giant wizard's chest board stood before the four first years and only Harleigh, and Draco knew how to play.

"Potter, you go and be the queen's side rook," Draco hissed. He pointed to where he wanted Harry to stand.

Harleigh nudged him in the side, "Be civil Draco," she ordered quietly.

"I'm trying, it's just habit," Draco huffed, "Grang-," he was stopped mid-word by a piercing glare from Harleigh, "Hermione, sorry, you are going to be the queen's side bishop, and Harleigh, the queen. I'll be the knight."

The game progressed quickly as both sides lost their pieces, but soon both Draco and Harleigh spotted an opening to win.

"On our next turn, I will...," Draco was cut off.

"Draco, no," Harleigh yelled, "We don't know if that'll kill you!"

The second Draco's eyes met Harleigh, he knew she was sincerely worried, "I have to," He told her.

Harry turned to Harleigh, "What does he have to do?" Harry asked as he wiped some dirt off his forehead.

"He has to sacrifice himself," Harleigh explained, "So Harry can checkmate their king."

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered to Harleigh. "Knight to H3," he announced. The horse piece Draco was sitting on moved, and in one swift movement the Knight was sliced in half and Draco was on the floor.

Seeing her old friend on the floor, Harleigh went to move to him, shouting, "Draco!"

"Harleigh, don't move. We are still playing," Harry told her.

Harleigh looked at Draco sadly, but she remained still.

Harry moved, yelling "Checkmate!" as he did so. This cause the opponents King to drip the sword in its hands.

Immediately Harleigh jumped up and ran to Draco's side. After checking for his pulse, she let out a sigh of relief, "He's okay," she said.

Hermione looked between Draco and the large doorway. "I'll get Draco out of here; you two go on ahead," she offered.

Harleigh looked unsure, but finally she relented, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before heading into the next room.

In front of them sat a table with numerous potion vials, and a single piece of paper.

Slowly Harleigh grabbed the paper and read out its contents in a clear voice, "'Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, four of us will help you, whichever you would find, and two among us eleven will let you move ahead, two others will transport the drinker back instead. Three among our number hold only nettle-wine, four of us are killers, waiting hidden in the line. Chose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore. To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some on the nettle-wine's left side. Second, different are those who stand at either end but if you wish to move onward neither is your friend; Third as you see clearly, all are different size, neither dwarf or giant hold death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second right are twins once you taste them, though are different at first sight.'" After a moment Harleigh continued. She grabbed the two smallest bottles and tossed one to Harry, "It's these two."

Harry looked between Harleigh and the small bottle in his hand. "How do you know?" He asked.

"No time to explain," She said. Harleigh popped open the cork of the bottle, and downed it.

Harry shrugged as Harleigh walked through the wall of fire without issue, and he followed a moment later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope... Sorry. I don't own.

"You!"

Professor Quirrell stood in the center of the room; he turned around slowly with a smirk on his face.

"But, Snape...," Harry sputtered.

"Yes, he does seem like the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell didn't stutter like usual, "Next to him, no one would expect p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell."

Harleigh raised an eyebrow in thought, "But the day of the Quidditch match, Snape was trying to kill Harry!" Harleigh exclaimed.

"Oh no, my dear child, I tried to kill Harry! And trust me if Snape's cloak hadn't caught on fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded," Quirrell hissed, "Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

Harry gasped, "Snape was trying to save me."

"I knew you two were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween," Quirrell sneered.

"It was you that let the troll in," Harry realized.

Harleigh's faced reddened, "You almost killed Hermione and I!" she hissed.

"Very good, Potter, Lestrange," Quirrell drawled, "Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. When everyone else was running about the dungeon, Snape went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone after that, but he doesn't understand that I'm never alone. Never."

Harry and Harleigh looked at each other as Quirrell turned back to the mirror.

"Now, what does this mirror do?" Quirrell asked, "I see what I desire; I see myself holding the stone."

"Well duh," Harleigh provoked with a shake of her head, "It's the Mirror of Erised; obviously it shows your desire."

Harry elbowed her in the side.

"But how do I get it?" Quirrell asked; he ignored Harleigh's jab.

"Use the children!" A raspy voice came out of thin air.

Quirrell turned to the children with a devilish smirk, "Come here, now!" Sharply, Quirrell pulled the two first years in front on the mirror, "Tell me what do you see? What is it that you see?"

Side-by-side, the two friends stood in front of the Mirror of Erised; both of them could see the same thing. The reflection of Harry reached into his pocket to reveal the philosopher's stone.

"Well, Professor Two-Face, I see myself squishing your faces in," Harleigh hissed with a smirk.

"Shut it, you stupid brat!" Quirrell yelled, he shoved Harleigh to the ground.

Harleigh's head smashed against the hard concrete floor; blood began to form under her head as she slipped unconscious.

"Now, you boy! What is it that you see?" Quirrell hissed.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry lies with a grin, "I've won the house cup."

Out of, seemingly, nowhere a raspy voice spoke, "He lies."

"Tell the truth!" Quirrell yelled, "What do you see?"

Harry stayed silent. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Harleigh's open, and she smirked up at Harry.

"Let me speak to him," The raspy voice said.

"Master, you're not strong enough," Quirrell pleaded.

"I have enough strength for this," It replied.

Quirrell unwraps his turban to reveal that, funny enough, Harleigh was correct. Quirrell had two faces, his own and Voldemort's.

"Harry Potter, we meet again," Voldemort hissed in a snake-like tone.

Harry gasped, "Voldemort."

"Yes, you see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite," Voldemort rambled. "Unicorn blood can sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket. Stop him! Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join with me and live?"

"Never!" Harry yelled. His fists clenched at his sides.

"Bravery, your parents had it too. Tell me Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again?" Voldemort tried to tempt Harry, "Together we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return. That's it Harry. There is no good and evil; there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "You liar!" He yelled.

"Kill him," Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell quickly gained on Harry, right before Harleigh shot up, and jumped on the defence teacher's back.

"Get off, you devilish girl," Quirrell hissed. He knocked Harleigh off his back, making the girl hit her head on the hard ground again. Quirrell went to choke Harry, only to find his hand burning from the boy-who-lived's touch, "What is this magic!"

An idea flashed through Harry's head, and he launched himself to place his hands on Quirrell's face. He watched as the wizard in front of him turned to ashes with a scream.

A ghost-like head, that Harry guessed was Voldemort, came out of Quirrell as the professor dropped to the ground in a pile of ashes.

Harleigh crawled her way over to where Harry collapsed, took his hand in hers before they both slipped into oblivion.

HP

Harry woke some time later. He was in the hospital wing with Harleigh asleep in the bed to the left of his. Both of the tables at the end of the young Gryffindor's beds were scattered with various cards and chocolate among other gifts.

Dumbledore walked into the room with impeccable timing, "Good afternoon Harry," He said as he looked at the cards and candy boxes, "Tokens from your admirers."

"Admirers?" Harry asked with a furrow of his eyebrows.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows," Dumbledore explained as he reached to an open box of a chocolate frog, "It seems like your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your chocolate frogs."

"Ronald? As in Ronald Weasley? He was here?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded with a soft smile.

"What was he doing here? He's not my friend," Harry nearly hissed at the headmaster.

"Oh, I see," Dumbledore mumbled.

"If Harleigh is here, then where are Hermione and Draco?" Harry asked.

"Fine; they're both just fine," Dumbledore sighed.

'But that doesn't answer my question,' Harry growled in thought.

"But what happened to the stone?" Harry asked out loud.

"Relax, dear boy, the stone has been destroyed. My friend, Nicholas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it was best all arounf," Dumbledore explained without going into detail.

"But then Flamel; he'll die won't he?" Harry pressed.

"He has enough Elixir of Life to set his affairs in order, but yes. He will die," Dumbledore frowned, thinking about his old co-worker.

"How is it I got the stone, sir? One minute, I was there staring in the mirror and then the next—" Harry was cut off.

"Ah, you see, only a person who wanted to find the stone, but not use it would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me that is saying something," Dumbledore explained.

"Does that mean, with the stone being gone, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return," Dumbledore said causing Harry's face to fall. "Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" He didn't even wait for Harry to answer, "It was because of your mother; she sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark."

Harry reached to touch his scar.

"No, no this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin," Dumbledore continued.

"What is it?" Harry let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Love, Harry, love," Dumbledore spoke using his warm, grandfather tone. He grabbed a box of Harry's candy, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavour one. Since then, I'm afraid, I've lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee," He reached into the box and popped one in his mouth, "Alas! Earwax! Well I better get going."

Harleigh woke just as Dumbledore left; she gave the old man a glare as the door closed behind him.

Madam Pomfrey came over to the two, "Good to see you both awake," she said with a wave of her wand, she nodded to herself, "You are both free to go to dinner."

HP

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, only to have everyone turn towards the duo causing them to blush. They were making their way to Gryffindor table, but that was before they were ambushed by their bushy-haired best friend.

"I'm so glad you two are okay," Hermione mumbled as she pulled the two into a group hug.

"We won't be for much longer if we can't breathe, Hermione," Harleigh said with a laugh causing Hermione let go.

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, and took a seat at his throne-like chair.

"Come on, let's sit," Hermione smiled as she took Harry and Harleigh's hands and pulled them towards a group of empty seats.

"Another year gone," Dumbledore started his speech and Harleigh rolled her eyes, "And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

"Nice one, mate," Draco said to another Slytherin down the table.

"Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. Well-done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award," Dumbledore said causing confusion throughout the great hall, "To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points," Dumbledore smiled as everyone other than Slytherin cheered, "Second, to Mr. Draco Malfoy, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points. To Miss Harleigh LeStrange for Bravery and the willingness to put others before one self, I award you 50 points. And lastly, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 60 points."

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Harleigh and Hermione yelled over the cheers of the non-Slytherin students.

"And finally," Dumbledore said and everyone went silent, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Suddenly Gryffindor erupted in cheers.

"YAY, Neville!" Harleigh exclaimed as she pulled the nervous Gryffindor into a blush causing hug.

"Assuming my calculations are correct," Dumbledore continued once the hall quieted, "I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the house cup!"

The banners that hung above the tables fluttered as they changed from displaying Slytherin to displaying Gryffindor with a snap of Dumbledore's fingers.

HP

The students were loading into the Hogwarts Express on the final day of the school year. Hagrid stood in the same spot that he stood when calling for the first years at the beginning of the school year.

"Come on now. Hurry up, you be a late! Train's a leaving! Go on! Come on, hurry up," Hagrid coxed the students onto the train.

"Come on Harry," Hermione exclaimed as Harry went to walk away from the group.

"One minute," Harry replied. He walked over to the half-giant with a smile on his face.

"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" Hagrid said. He handed Harry a red leather-bound photo album.

Harry opened the album to see a picture of his parents and two young children. His parents were holding the small hands of the one year old and the newborn to wave at the wizarding camera.

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said as his thoughts raced. He mainly wondered who the second child in the picture was.

"Oh, go on. On with you, on with you now. On with you. Oh, listen Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief you can always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his," Hagrid said with a laugh.

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts; you know that," Harry said, confused.

"I know that, but your cousin don't, do he?" Hagrid asked.

Harry hugged the half-giant before getting on the train to find his friends. Once he found them he sat beside Hermione and stared out the window. He watched silently as the train pulled out of Hogmeade station towards Kings-Cross.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home; not really," Harry sighed as Hogwarts left his view.

THE END

AN: This is the end of the revised version of part one. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review if i should rewrite part two!


End file.
